Dark blue and yellow is a good match
by Marjo76
Summary: Kise revoit ses amis d'enfance après plusieurs années et tombe peu à peu amoureux d'Aomine. Toutefois, pour le bleuté, le processus est plus long, ce qui blessera le blond pendant un long moment. Quand il s'en rend enfin compte, il fera tout pour avoir Kise et l'empêcher de douter de lui... OS AoKi, KagaKuro, lemon.


Hellow :),

**Titre : **Dark blue and yellow is a good match.

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basuke appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, merci à lui de me les prêter pour cet OS ;).

**Genre : **Romance (évidemment), un peu hurt/comfort, beaucoup friendship, un peu family, beaucoup sport, slice of life...

**Pairing : **Aomine/Kise (mon OTP du moment :3), Kagami/Kuroko.

**Rating : **M pour lemon, vers la fin.

**Note : **J'ai commencé à écrire cet OS fin mars, sur papier, puis sur ordinateur, avant de le laisser de côté avec 3'000 et quelques mots. Hier, je m'y suis sérieusement remise et voici ce que ça donne ;). Je ne parle que peu d'Akashi, Midorima et Murasakibara, mais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les aime pas, au contraire, juste que, dans cet OS, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler d'eux, peut-être une prochaine fois, qui sait ? ;) En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

**Note bis :** En réponse au Guest, qui m'a laissée une review, je ne dirai que ceci : C'est tout ce que mon OS t'inspire ? Juste une remarque sur le suffixe "cchi" ? Je te signale, sans vouloir être méchante, que, dans mon OS, Kise a commencé à appeler Aomine comme ça, quand ils étaient petits. Or, quand on est petits, on appelle des personnes qu'on aime par des surnoms qu'on aime. Or, dans le cas présent Kise appelle Aomine "Daikicchi", donc, je n'allais pas changé, sous prétexte qu'au Japon, les suffixes ne se placent qu'à la fin des noms de famille (ce que j'aurais pu savoir toute seule, en demandant à ma grande sœur, qui est en deuxième année, en fac de japonais... et qui a une amie japonaise depuis le lycée (car celle-ci est venue en échange scolaire dans notre lycée...) qui aurait pu me le dire également, si je le lui avais demandée.) Alors oui, j'ai été un peu vexée par ta review, parce que tu n'as fait qu'une critique, peu intéressante et que tu ne donnes pas du tout ton avis sur mon OS dans son intégralité... Bref...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

青峰 大輝 黄瀬 涼太

Dark blue and yellow is a good match:

Kise Ryouta était en deuxième année au collège de Kanagawa, Aozora Chuugako. Le jeune homme blond avait essayé tous les sports et les avait maîtrisés rapidement que ce soit la natation –qu'il appréciait malgré tout, le football, le sprint et tout ce qui va avec l'athlétisme, le handball, le rugby –même si les plaquages avaient laissé des marques et autres bleus sur sa délicate peau pâle et que pour son travail de mannequin, c'était tout sauf acceptable, le volleyball…

Tous ces sports, maîtrisés trop vite et simplement, l'avaient ennuyé. A présent, il avait arrêté de chercher un sport qui lui plairait et dans lequel il s'amuserait. Cependant, en apprenant que les qualifications pour l'Interhigh collège de basketball se déroulaient dans leur gymnase, par un groupe de garçons passant près de lui et s'y rendant, il fut intrigué.

Petit, il se souvient avoir souvent joué à ce sport, avec un autre garçon, dont il ne se rappelait pas du nom, seulement de l'apparence physique atypique dont il était pourvu, à savoir bronzé, aux cheveux et yeux bleus-foncé et du grand sourire qu'il arborait à chaque fois. Bien sûr, à cette époque, il vivait encore à Tokyo, près du parc dans lequel ils jouaient ensemble, c'était donc du passé.

Kise se rendit où avait lieu le match et fut choqué en arrivant. En effet, pile à ce moment-là, un jeune homme bleuté, bronzé était en plein saut, le ballon orange dans sa main droite, le bras rejeté en arrière, avant de le relancer vers l'avant et de mettre la balle dans le panier, un énorme sourire fier aux lèvres. Ensuite, il retourna en défense et Mizuno Tatsuha, un élève du collège de Kise, passa à Niwa Shino, le capitaine de l'équipe. Seulement, la balle n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Le blondinet se demanda vaguement qui avait volé le ballon pour le retourner au bleuté, cela dit, il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça en voyant celui-ci sauter une seconde fois, après avoir dribblé tous les joueurs adverses, à une vitesse phénoménale, se penchant vers l'arrière avant de lancer la balle en courbe sur le côté droit, lui donnant un effet tel, qu'il entra sans mal dans le panier.

Le résultat était, à présent, de 82 à 8, en faveur de l'équipe invitée, à trente secondes de la fin du troisième quart temps. Une nouvelle fois, Mizuno remit le ballon en jeu, le lançant à Natsume Ruka, qui commença sa course vers le panier adverse. Toutefois, il fut confronté à une telle pression venant du Centre de l'équipe, un jeune homme de plus de deux mètres, aux cheveux violets, que Kise avait pitié de lui.

Bien évidemment, la balle lui fut volée, par un garçon aux cheveux rouges vifs et lancée à un autre aux cheveux verts, à lunettes, qui envoya le ballon du milieu du terrain, avant de retourner en défense lentement, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avec son majeur gauche et le ballon finit sa course en plein milieu du panier.

C'est à ce moment que le quart temps se termina. Les yeux du blond étaient écarquillés de surprise mais brillaient d'excitation. C'était _ça_, qu'il voulait faire ! Jouer au basket, essayer encore et encore de reproduire ces mouvements, en les améliorant, si c'était même possible, tellement ils avaient l'air parfaits.

Les orbes ambrées du top-modèle retournèrent ensuite sur le bleuté et il les écarquilla en voyant un plus petit bleuté, à la chevelure plus claire également, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus et regarda de nouveau le bronzé. Il voulait en savoir plus sur lui. Son regard voyagea sur la droite du jeune homme et il tomba en plein dans des prunelles rosées. Il vit les yeux s'ouvrir en grand, avant qu'un large sourire ne prenne place sur le visage fin de la jeune fille. Elle laissa le groupe et marcha vers lui. Kise se dit qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part et se doutait que c'était avec le bleuté, quand ils jouaient ensemble, enfants.

Soudain, il sentit des bras s'entourer autour de son cou et, par pur réflexe, il plaça les siens autour de la taille de la rosée.

-Ki-chan, c'est vraiment toi ? Ça fait si longtemps !

-Oui, c'est moi et oui, ça fait longtemps, mais, je suis désolée, je ne me souviens plus de ton nom…

Il sentit tout de suite la tension chez la jeune femme et libéra une de ses mains, qui alla gratter l'arrière de son crâne, d'un geste gêné, un sourire désolé, sur son visage parfait. La rosée se décala et lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras, sachant parfaitement que le visage est l'endroit le plus important pour un modèle.

-Momoi, Ki-chan, je m'appelle Momoi Satsuki ! Bouda-t-elle.

-Ah oui, désolée Sa-chan, ça fait si longtemps et je n'ai jamais été très doué pour retenir les noms…

-Bon, puisque tu te souviens, je te pardonne, sourit la jeune fille. Alors, comment ça va ?

-Pas mal et toi ? Je vois que tu es toujours avec… euh…

Il se sentit embarrassé, il ne se rappelait plus non plus, du nom du bleuté foncé, mais Momoi lui sourit gentiment.

-Dai-chan ou Aomine-kun, peu importe, soupira-t-elle, comme agacée par quelque chose.

-Pourquoi pas « Dai-chan » ? Vous êtes amis d'enfance, c'est normal de se donner des surnoms, demanda Kise, intrigué.

-Déjà, pour répondre à la première question, ça va et ensuite, tout simplement parce qu'on se moque de moi, quand je l'appelle comme ça…

-Ceux qui font ça ne sont que des imbéciles et des jaloux, Sa-chan, fais comme tu veux, sourit le blondinet.

-Ki-chan est toujours aussi gentil, s'exclama la rosée, en sautant une nouvelle fois au cou de Kise, qui rit de bon cœur, cette fois-ci.

Leur conversation, même si non entendue par qui que ce soit, ne passait pas inaperçue par les personnes présentes dans le gymnase. Les filles présentes, fans du blond, sans aucun doute, se demandaient qui pouvait être Momoi pour le mannequin, tandis que les membres de l'équipe nommée la Kiseki no Sedai, se demandaient comment leur manager pouvait connaître le blond. La plupart d'entre eux savait qui était Kise Ryouta. A vrai dire, seul Aomine Daiki n'avait aucune idée de qui était le jeune homme et quelle était sa relation avec son amie d'enfance. Cependant, le visage du blond –en particulier ses yeux ambrés, lui était familier.

-C'est qui le mec avec Satsuki ? demanda-t-il à ses coéquipiers.

-Aomine, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui est Kise Ryouta ? Rétorqua le vert, Midorima Shintarou.

-Qui ? Répéta le bleuté-foncé.

Il se prit un poignet éponge sur la joue, le surprenant et l'agaçant en même temps. Il se tourna vers son « ombre », le plus petit de l'équipe, Kuroko.

-Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Aomine-kun, tu es stupide, alors c'était ta punition, répondit placidement Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Je ne faisais que poser une question, en quoi ça fait que je suis stupide ?

-C'est la question en elle-même qui te rend stupide, Aomine, répondit Akashi.

-Oi ! Répondez-moi, au lieu de m'insulter, bande d'enfoirés, s'énerva le bronzé de l'équipe.

-Mine-chin, Kise Ryouta est un mannequin célèbre, soupira Murasakibara Atsushi, qui rêvait de finir le match, pour pouvoir manger ses biscuits et autres snacks.

-Ah bon ? Mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant…

-Ça, commença Haizaki, c'est parce que tu ne regardes que les magazines pornos, avec des filles aux gros seins.

-Est-ce de ma faute si c'est plus intéressant que les mecs ?! Répliqua le bleuté, agacé. Et puis d'abord, comment Satsuki le connait, ce mec ?

-Voilà, _ça_, c'est une question pertinente, bravo Aomine, se moqua Midorima. Mais, je pense parler pour tout le monde en disant, qu'on n'en sait pas plus que toi.

Aomine, en ayant assez d'être ridiculisé pour rien, vu que personne n'était capable de lui donner une réponse convenable, commença à se rendre dans la direction du duo blond-rosée, mais s'arrêta net en entendant le sifflet, qui annonça le début du dernier quart temps. Il alla sur le terrain en soupirant, parce qu'il voulait des réponses, mais se perdit rapidement dans le jeu qu'il aimait tant.

Kise avait beaucoup parlé avec Momoi et apprit qu'elle était le manager de l'équipe de Teikou Chuugako. Ils échangèrent également leur numéro de portable, afin de pouvoir continuer de se parler et pouvoir se revoir plus tard. En attendant, la jeune femme l'embrassa sur la joue, lui dit « au revoir » et retourna se placer près du coach de Teikou et Kise dut partir pour un photoshoot à Tokyo.

Son regard voyagea une dernière fois vers Aomine, avant qu'il ne sorte et se rende au portail du collège. Là, son manager, Yukino Sara l'attendait dans sa voiture. Il la salua gaiement, puis monta à l'arrière, quand elle lui eut rendu un grand sourire, heureuse de le revoir, parce qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup, comme s'il était son petit frère. Après une heure de route, dont cinquante minutes passées à répondre à des textos envoyés par Momoi, ils arrivèrent au studio. Un dernier texto apparut sur son écran et il l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en lisant ce que disait le message « T'es qui toi ? Comment tu connais Satsuki ? ».

Kise, évidemment, savait qu'il venait d'Aomine, même si c'était un message envoyé avec le portable de la jeune rosée. Le blond soupira et décida de répondre après sa séance photos.

Le jeune mannequin s'avança dans le studio et tout le monde le salua, alors qu'il en fit de même, souriant largement. Il se rendit au maquillage et Morino Utau, sa maquilleuse lui sourit. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche, un nouveau texto fut reçu et Kise soupira une nouvelle fois, mettant son portable en mode silencieux.

-Oh, Ryou-chan, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda la jeune femme brune.

-Je viens de retrouver des amis d'enfance, mais l'un d'eux ne se souvient pas de moi et comme j'ai parlé avec l'autre, qui est une fille, il est méfiant et me demande qui je suis. C'est déprimant de penser qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi, alors que moi, la seule chose que j'avais oubliée, c'était son nom…

-Donc, en gros, tu es vexé ? Rit la maquilleuse, qui avait écouté son jeune protégé avec tendresse, tout en commençant à faire son œuvre sur le visage parfait de l'adolescent.

-Euh…

Le jeune homme préféra rester silencieux à ce propos, faisant redoubler le rire de son homologue. Une fois qu'il fut maquillé comme il fallait, il passa voir le styliste, Marco Di Rodrigo, un célèbre couturier italien, pour lequel il était l'égérie au Japon, niveau masculin, ainsi que l'était sa deuxième grande sœur, Akemi, du côté de l'égérie féminine. Le styliste lui fit mettre une chemise bleue-foncé, aux manches trois quarts, avec un jean blanc, moulant, dans le but de faire ressortir ses fesses à la perfection. En complément de la tenue, il avait des bottines noires, à bout pointu, style cowboy, un chapeau et une veste en daim du même style, mais marron clair, presque jaune, rappelant ainsi sa peau pâle, son regard ambré et sa chevelure soleil.

-Magnifico ! s'exclama Marco. Tu es magnifico ! Je n'aurais pu choisir de meilleur modèle. Ces vêtements te vont à la perfection.

-Merci, Marco-san, rit Kise, heureux et fier d'être ainsi congratulé.

-Direction les photos, maintenant, continua le styliste.

Le photographe pour la séance était lui aussi de renommer mondiale. Il s'agissait de Taylor Brown, photographe américain, dont les photos se vendaient à prix d'or, depuis ses quinze ans, grâce à son talent naturel pour mettre parfaitement en valeur sa cible, quelle qu'elle soit, même avec un appareil de basse qualité. Il avait à présent vingt-quatre ans et voyageait dans le monde entier depuis la fin du lycée, afin de photographier des mannequins, pour de grandes marques.

-_So, Kise, I want you to go in the middle of the stage and act as naturally as possible _(1), s'exclama Taylor.

Bien sûr, le blondinet avait pris de nombreux cours particuliers dès son plus jeune âge, dont un d'anglais, ses parents souhaitant qu'il n'ait aucune difficulté dans le futur métier qu'il exercerait, peu importe ce que c'était et aujourd'hui, le jeune collégien leur était très reconnaissant pour cela. Ainsi, il se plaça où le photographe lui avait indiqué et lança un sourire naturel à l'appareil. Taylor prit quelques clichés, appréciant le naturel talent du mannequin et la facilité avec laquelle il travaillait avec Kise.

-_Perfect! Now, put your left hand on the hat and make it hide your right eye, yeah, that's it, just like this. Now, put your right foot on the chair and your right elbow on your knee, your hand under your chin, the other hand on your waist. Yeah, just like that, you're good! Perfect!_ (2)

La séance photo continua pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, puis, le photographe se dit plus que satisfait avec les clichés qu'il avait pris. Le blond alla voir rapidement les photos et montra celles qu'il préférait, expliquant son point de vue à Taylor sur celles-ci. Il alla ensuite se rhabiller de son uniforme, en remerciant tout le monde pour son travail. Il récupéra son sac et vit qu'il avait dix nouveaux textos, en sortant son portable. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent largement et alors qu'Utau le démaquillait soigneusement, il lut les messages, les uns après les autres, tous réunis pourtant, en une seule conversation.

« Oh, j'te parle ! »

« Kise ! »

« Modèle-kun ! »

« Oi ! »

« Répond quand on te parle ! »

« Moshi-moshi ! »

« Kise, répond ! »

« Rah, tu m'saoules, modèle-kun »

« Je suis désolée Ki-chan, Dai-chan m'a pris mon portable quand je ne m'y attendais pas… »

« Tu es fâché Ki-chan ? »

Kise soupira encore après la lecture et commença à taper sa réponse pour Momoi. Il écrivit simplement « Désolé de ne répondre que maintenant, mais j'étais en séance photo. Non, je ne suis pas fâché, ne t'inquiète pas, Sa-chan. Donne-moi le numéro de Daikicchi, s'il te plait, je vais lui répondre. » Il sortit ensuite du studio, son manager avait passé la majeure partie de son temps à parler avec le styliste pour pouvoir organiser d'autres photoshoots pour la marque. Pourtant, elle était sortie en premier et l'attendait dans la voiture. Toutefois, il lui demanda s'il pouvait marcher un peu avant de rentrer à Kanagawa.

Yukino accepta sans problème, lui souriant et lui dit de lui téléphoner pour lui dire où aller le chercher, quand il voudrait rentrer. Le blondinet la remercia joyeusement et commença sa balade, en attendant le texto de Momoi. Heureusement pour lui, qu'il avait pensé à mettre un bonnet pour se cacher, pensa-t-il. Enfin, son portable sonna –il avait également pensé à le remettre en mode général- et il lut le texto « Ouf, je suis rassurée . Comment s'est passée la séance ? Sinon, le numéro de Dai-chan est… » Il lut le numéro en pièce jointe et l'ajouta à sa liste de contacts. Il commença à taper sa réponse, ne regardant pas devant lui, quand il sentit un torse dur et chaud contre lui.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? S'exclama une voix grave, qui lui donna des frissons.

-Désolé, répondit-il, en relevant la tête, oubliant en un instant son texto.

En voyant les yeux bleus-foncé, son regard ambré s'écarquilla, en même temps que celui de son homologue. La surprise, cependant, fit vite place à la colère dans les prunelles saphir.

-Tiens, tiens, comme on s'retrouve, modèle-kun ! Cette fois, tu vas peut-être _enfin_ me répondre.

-Hello, Daikicchi, sourit le blond, avec moquerie.

-Co… Comment tu m'as appelé ? S'étrangla Aomine, par tant de familiarité et surtout parce que ce surnom ne lui était pas inconnu, cela dit, personne ne l'appelait comme ça…

-Tu ne te souviens pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit le blond, plus blessé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-N… Non. Et comment tu m'connais d'abord ?

-Je vous connais, Sa-chan et toi, tout simplement parce qu'on avait l'habitude de jouer ensemble, avant que je ne déménage à Kanagawa.

-Hein ? Dit très élégamment le bleuté, confus, faisant soupirer Kise.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas nos parties de basket ?!

-Euh…

Aomine réfléchit pendant un moment, avant que le visage souriant d'un gamin blond ne lui revienne en tête. Ah oui, Ryou-chan, c'était lui…

-Ryou ? S'enquit le bleuté, hésitant, se refusant à utiliser le suffixe qui faisait tant gamin ou fille.

-Oui, c'est moi, sourit le blondinet, heureux qu'il se souvienne.

-Eh beh, t'as pas changé…

-Merci, enfin, je crois… ? Hésita Kise.

-Oui, oui, c'était un compliment, lui confirma Aomine, souriant à présent. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? J'ai appris que tu étais mannequin ! Ouah !

-Tu sais, avec ton attitude, on pourrait _presque_ croire que les textos que tu m'as envoyé étaient une erreur, se moqua Kise.

-Ah oui ! J'avais complètement oublié. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ? Se fâcha de nouveau le jeune homme.

-J'étais en pleine séance photo, rit le blond, en voyant le caractère volubile de son ami d'enfance, je viens d'en sortir. Sinon, pour te répondre, pas grand-chose et oui.

-Désolé de t'avoir harcelé, mais, quand je vous ai vus avec Satsuki, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je me suis senti mis à l'écart…

-Jaloux, tu veux dire ? S'enquit le blond, sentant son cœur se serrer bizarrement dans sa poitrine, mais souriant moqueusement.

-Hum… Non, je n'aime pas Satsuki comme ça, Kami-sama m'en garde. Donc, juste mis à l'écart, comme si, inconsciemment, je savais que je devais être avec vous deux.

-Oh, sourit Kise, ravi. Donc, quelque part, tu te souvenais quand même de moi ?

-Je suppose… Bon, puisque tu as échangé ton numéro avec Satsuki, tu vas faire pareil avec moi ?

-Je…, commença le blond, rougissant légèrement.

-Oui ? Demanda Aomine, surpris de cette réaction, que pourtant, il trouvait mignonne, sans vouloir se l'avouer.

-J'ai déjà ton numéro, répondit le top-modèle. Je l'ai demandé à Sa-chan, pour pouvoir te répondre, avant de tomber sur toi.

Aomine se permit un sourire en coin moqueur, occasionnant une légère moue sur le visage pâle de son interlocuteur. En la voyant, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, Kise le suivit peu après à cause de son rire communicatif et également, parce que le blond n'arrivait jamais à rester fâché longtemps après une personne, quelle qu'elle soit.

Après que leur rire se fut éteint, un sourire jouant toujours sur leurs lèvres, Aomine tendit son portable à Kise et celui-ci entra son numéro dans les contacts du jeune homme, avec plaisir. Ils discutèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, restant en plein milieu du trottoir, jusqu'à ce que Kise se fasse bousculer et que son bonnet tombe, du fait de ses cheveux trop fins. Dès que son visage fut à découvert, un groupe de fans passant sur le trottoir face à eux, le vit et se mit à pousser des cris d'hystérie, courant presque jusqu'au passage piétons le plus proche, afin de le rejoindre.

Le bleuté, voyant cela, fut surpris. _Alors comment ça, _se dit-il,_ c'est ça, la vie d'un mannequin ? Devoir toujours se cacher, pour ne pas qu'on le découvre et fuir, quand c'est le cas ? Galère… _Le blond soupira, mais replaça son sourire de top-modèle sur son visage et se tourna vers les jeunes filles, le temps qu'elles arrivent devant eux.

Quand elles parvinrent à leur hauteur, elles tendirent toutes un calepin à Kise, qui demanda si l'une d'entre elles n'avait pas un stylo. Elles cherchèrent toutes rapidement dans leur sac et la plus à gauche, une jeune femme brune avec des mèches violine lui en tendit un, qu'il accepta avec un nouveau sourire factice dans sa direction. Il signa les calepins de toutes ses fans, et elles voulurent ensuite des photos. Il y consentit, non sans agacement, bien que caché derrière son masque de parfait mannequin.

Aomine, cependant, même s'il n'avait pas passé de temps avec le blond depuis longtemps, vit rapidement l'exaspération dans ses prunelles ambrées. Il se plaça dans le dos de son ami d'enfance et alors que les jeunes filles tournaient leur regard vers lui, sentant sa présence plutôt imposante, il leur envoya un regard noir, qui les fit frissonner de peur. Commençant à reculer, elles s'excusèrent auprès de leur idole et partirent, sans demander leur reste, au grand soulagement du blondinet, qui soupira, en se tournant vers son sauveur.

Kise remercia son ami, un grand sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres et remit son bonnet sur sa tête. Il s'excusa par la suite, en regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, et dit qu'il devait rentrer à Kanagawa, maintenant. Aomine lui sourit et ils se saluèrent avant de partir chacun de son côté. Le blondinet retourna jusqu'au studio et se fit un peu disputer pour son retard, par sa manager, qui commençait à se demander si elle ne devrait pas lui téléphoner.

Le jeune collégien monta dans la voiture, s'excusant encore et encore, ce qui fit sourire Yukino et ils rentrèrent à Kanagawa, discutant des questions que pourraient lui poser la journaliste qui ferait un article pour son magazine, sur Kise, le lendemain. Quelques minutes après qu'un silence reposant ait pris place dans le véhicule, ils arrivèrent à Kanagawa et bientôt, Yukino déposa Kise chez lui.

Sortant de la voiture, il remercia son manager en un large sourire et lui dit « à demain ». Il rentra chez lui, la porte était ouverte, signe que sa famille était présente. L'endroit où habitait la famille Kise, était un large domaine, que l'on pourrait presque qualifier de manoir, si ce n'est que les membres de la famille préféraient nommer leur habitation de « maison », ce qui faisait moins prétentieux, selon eux.

La maison en question était composée, en extérieur, d'un large jardin de plusieurs hectares, où l'on pouvait voir quelques chevaux ici et là, dont les boxes étaient plus dans les hauteurs de la demeure. Juste derrière la maison, se trouvait une cour, où Kise et ses deux sœurs, quand ils venaient tout juste d'arriver, aimaient s'amuser, les réconfortant un peu de leur nouvelle vie, loin de leurs amis de l'époque. Ensuite, entre les hectares dédiés aux équidés et leur petit coin de paradis lorsqu'ils étaient petits, venait un potager, où une longue serre trônait, avec d'autres plantations autour de celle-ci, comme des arbres, des plantes et des fleurs, notamment.

A l'intérieur, la maison était sur deux étages, en plus du rez-de-chaussée. Le rez-de-chaussée comportait les pièces à vivre de la maison, soit le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de bains, dans laquelle une large baignoire du style jacuzzi trônait, et les toilettes, bien évidemment. Ensuite, le premier étage était réservé aux parents Kise. Ils avaient bien sûr leur chambre, mais aussi un bureau pour chacun, une salle de bains et des toilettes, ainsi qu'un autre salon pour eux, quand ils ne voulaient pas être dérangés par leurs enfants. Enfin, le dernier étage était réservé aux trois enfants, chacun ayant sa chambre, une salle de bains accolée aux chambres en question, munies de leurs propres toilettes, un salon commun, une salle de jeux et un bureau commun également.

Kise aimait beaucoup cette maison, mais, il préférait celle qu'ils avaient, quand il était petit, en plein cœur de Tokyo. Seulement, ils avaient dû déménager, non seulement à cause du travail de son père, pour s'en rapprocher, au lieu qu'il passe plusieurs heures par jour, sur la route, mais aussi, parce que ses parents avaient eu un grand coup de cœur pour cette maison, quand ils avaient visité Kanagawa, pour l'un de leurs weekends découverte.

Hideko, alors âgée de treize ans, Akemi, de dix ans et Ryouta de sept ans, avaient été très tristes et Hideko en colère, de devoir laisser tomber leurs amis –surtout que la plus vieille était alors au collège- pour déménager. Seulement, Kyouya, leur père et Yuri, leur mère, avaient décidé que c'était irrévocable, et ne prendraient pas en compte l'avis de leurs enfants. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils avaient été boudés par ceux-ci, mais, leur choix restant inchangé et les jeunes gens commençant à se faire de nouveaux amis, les choses étaient rapidement rentrées dans l'ordre.

Peu de temps après, Akemi avait été repérée par un photographe, alors qu'elle était avec ses amies au centre commercial, accompagnées par la grande sœur de l'une d'elle, Karin, nommée Himeno. Elles étaient en train d'essayer des chapeaux et autres accessoires et prendre des photos, avec le téléphone d'Himeno et le photographe était passé à ce moment, accompagné de sa petite-amie. Il avait été tout de suite intrigué et captivé par le charisme de la jeune fille.

Ainsi, il lui avait proposé de donner sa carte à ses parents et, à partir de là, de lui téléphoner, s'ils acceptaient. Plusieurs jours plus tard, elle commençait sa carrière. Ensuite, un an après, quand Akemi commença à être plutôt connue, elle introduisit son frère, Ryouta, qu'elle trouvait magnifique et qui possédait autant, voire plus de charisme qu'elle, auprès de son agence. Lui aussi, fut tout de suite accepté et devint célèbre plus rapidement encore, que sa sœur, pour la simple raison, qu'il avait un visage d'ange, que beaucoup de jeunes filles adoraient et dont elles étaient tombées amoureuses au premier coup d'œil.

Depuis, il enchaînait les contrats, les uns après les autres, et ses sœurs étaient fières de lui, bien qu'Hideko se méfie de tout ce qui avait trait à son cher petit frère. Elle fut ainsi rassurée, lorsque Yukino commença à être manager pour Ryouta, deux ans après ses débuts, parce que la jeune femme savait garder le blondinet hors des problèmes, que la célébrité pouvait engendrer.

Kise entra dans la maison et s'écria un grand « Tadaima » joyeux, et ses parents lui répondirent « Okaeri » avec autant d'enthousiasme. Apparemment, Akemi n'était pas présente, vu qu'elle aussi, se serait empressée de lui répondre, si cela avait été le cas. Hideko vivait maintenant dans un appartement près de son université, à Tokyo, retournant dans leur ville de naissance, voilà pourquoi ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent qu'avant, restant toutefois assez proches, pour se téléphoner tous les deux jours, environ.

Mais, ayant six ans de différence, Hideko considérait son frère comme son petit bébé de petit frère, qu'elle ne voulait pas voir grandir trop rapidement. Ainsi, à vingt ans, elle était toujours aussi surprotectrice envers lui, ce qui amusait beaucoup le blondinet, cependant, ça l'ennuyait tout autant, parfois, surtout qu'il était plus grand que sa sœur, à présent, même si elle était plus vieille.

Le jeune homme monta les deux étages, le menant à sa chambre, déposa son sac et se coucha en travers de son lit, regardant le plafond bleu nuit de sa chambre. Réalisant ce que ça impliquait, il ne put empêcher un petit rire euphorique de passer la barrière de ses lèvres, pensant que c'était la même couleur que les cheveux d'Aomine.

Il ferma par la suite ses beaux yeux ambrés et dût s'assoupir, car, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, sa chambre était plus sombre. Il se releva et se demanda vaguement ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone ne sonne de nouveau. Il l'attrapa, dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et vit qu'il avait deux nouveaux textos. Le blondinet ouvrit le premier et eut une grimace, en se rendant compte, en le lisant, qu'il avait oublié de répondre à Sa-chan. Son message disait : « Ki-chan ? Tu es toujours là ? Ça fait un moment et tu ne m'as pas répondue, alors… »

Il tapa rapidement sa réponse, oubliant le texto qu'il avait commencé plus tôt dans l'après-midi et envoya : « Je vais bien, Sa-chan. Désolé, j'ai rencontré Daikicchi en chemin, alors, j'ai oublié de te répondre… Merci pour son numéro ! ». Il ouvrit ensuite le deuxième texto et un large sourire prit place sur son visage, en lisant : « Reuh, Ryou, t'es bien rentré ? ». Le blondinet tapa rapidement « Je suis saint et sauf, si c'était la question, et tu m'as réveillé ! o lol » et l'envoya, à Aomine, recevant, à ce moment-là, un nouveau texto de Momoi.

Descendant à la cuisine, en emportant son portable, il passa un long moment à répondre et envoyer des textos à ses deux amis d'enfance, simultanément. Il commença à se préparer quelque chose à manger, quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et qu'Akemi, s'écria, aussi enthousiaste que lui « Tadaima ». Il lui répondit avec joie un « Okaeri, Nee-chan », qui la fit sourire encore plus largement, quand elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

-Tu nous fais quoi de bon, Ryou-chan ? Demanda-t-elle, s'approchant de lui.

-Un plat typiquement occidental… Des tacos, répondit-il.

-Génial, j'ai toujours eu envie d'y goûter !

Le blondinet se mit au fourneau, écoutant sa sœur parler de sa journée, tout en préparant le dîner et en envoyant des textos. Au bout de dix minutes, Akemi se rendit compte du sourire encore plus large que d'habitude de son petit frère. Elle fronça un instant ses fins sourcils blonds, avant qu'un sourire malicieux ne prenne place sur son visage.

-Tu as une petite-amie, Ryou-chan ? Demanda-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sauter sur place.

-Non, rougit le jeune homme, je parle avec Sa-chan et Daikicchi.

-Tes amis de Tokyo ? S'étonna Akemi, les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Oui, sourit son petit frère, coupant des morceaux de poulet, pour les mettre dans la poêle.

-Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ? Par Facebook ?

-Bien sûr que non, rit Ryouta, tu sais bien que je n'y suis même pas inscrit, Nee-chan.

-J'avais oublié, sourit la jeune femme. Alors ?

-Ils sont venus dans mon collège, pour un tournoi de basket, Daikicchi est l'ace de son équipe et Sa-chan est leur manager, expliqua le blond.

-Ah d'accord, et donc, vous vous êtes directement reconnus ? Après toutes ces années, c'est étonnant.

-Sa-chan est venue directement vers moi, et on a commencé à parler, mais, Daikicchi ne s'est pas tout de suite souvenu de moi.

Il lui expliqua en détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'après-midi, continuant de préparer le repas, tandis qu'Akemi, l'écoutant toujours, dressait la table. Le blond envoyait toujours des textos, pendant leur conversation et sa sœur sourit de ce fait, en pensant qu'elle aurait bien aimé se trouver dans la même situation que son cher frère.

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand tout fut fin prêt, les deux jeunes gens appelèrent leurs parents, pour qu'ils descendent manger et firent semblant de bougonner, parce que, normalement, c'était le rôle des parents, d'appeler leurs enfants, pour prendre leur repas, et non le contraire. Toutefois, ils se mirent à table et commencèrent une longue discussion sur leur journée à chacun.

Après le repas, Ryouta débarrassa et Akemi remplit le lave-vaisselle, lavant les ustensiles qui avaient servi à préparer leur délicieux repas, qui avait valu beaucoup de compliments au jeune homme. Ils vaquèrent ensuite à leurs occupations et le plus jeune remonta dans sa chambre. Il se mit devant le bureau qu'il avait dedans et commença ses devoirs. Une fois terminé et vu qu'il était tard, il prit une bonne douche et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Kise ayant pris sa décision, s'inscrivit au club de basket. Les membres l'accueillirent à bras ouverts, connaissant son talent en matière de sports. Un sourire fier et un peu arrogant prit place sur son visage, quand il entendit ces compliments. Dès lors, il observa minutieusement les membres de l'équipe et reproduisit leurs mouvements, améliorant peu à peu son endurance, dans le même temps.

Deux semaines plus tard, il entra dans l'équipe principale et leur niveau se vit bien amélioré grâce à lui. Leurs quelques autres matchs de préparation n'avaient jamais semblé aussi simples, grâce à une seule personne. Ils les gagnèrent tous, se plaçant ainsi deuxième, à cause de leur défaite contre la Kiseki no Sedai. Ils espéraient ne pas retomber sur eux avant un long moment dans la compétition, pour ne pas perdre leur chance d'aller loin, sachant pertinemment, que, même avec Kise Ryouta, leur ace, ils auraient bien du mal à gagner contre eux.

Leur chance fut toutefois de courte durée, car, après avoir gagné deux matchs dans la compétition, ils tombèrent sur Teikou Chuugako et leur moral s'en fit ressentir. Alors que Kise était euphorique, parce qu'il pourrait jouer contre son ami d'enfance et idole en matière de basket, les autres membres de l'équipe n'avaient qu'une envie, déclarer forfait, se sachant incapables de remporter la victoire.

Ainsi, quand ce fut le jour de leur match, ils étaient tous tendus au possible. Le modèle était lui aussi, plutôt tendu, néanmoins, il n'en restait pas moins excité comme une puce. Dans les vestiaires, le calme régnait. Comme un accord tacite, personne ne parlait, pour éviter que l'un d'entre eux, n'émettent l'idée d'abandonner, pour ne pas que les autres acquiescent et qu'ils quittent la compétition comme des lâches.

Le moment tant attendu et redouté arriva finalement et ils sortirent des vestiaires, pour se rendre sur le terrain. En arrivant, Kise vit Aomine et Momoi, discutant avec enthousiasme. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et son équipe, en les voyant arriver et vinrent le rejoindre, pour le saluer, avant que l'échauffement ne débute.

-Ki-chan, je suis tellement contente de te voir ! S'exclama la rosée, lui sautant dans les bras.

-Moi aussi, Sa-chan, Daikicchi, répondit le blondinet, un large sourire lui mangeant le visage.

-Alors, prêt à perdre, Modèle-kun ? S'enquit Aomine, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, pour sa part.

-Je gagnerai, Daikicchi ! Répondit Kise, lui envoyant un regard de défi.

-J'aime cet esprit, Ryou, mais, tu vas perdre, répondit le bleuté, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-C'est ce qu'on verra, Daikicchi !

Ils s'échauffèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, le match débuta. Malgré tous ses efforts, Kise perdit, le rendant amer, mais aussi, l'encourageant à continuer de s'améliorer. Il avait tout de même réussi à faire gagner à son équipe une cinquantaine de points et éviter que Teikou ne mette une vingtaine de points de leur côté. Ainsi, le résultat fut de 62 à 95. Akashi fut particulièrement déçu de ne pas compter Kise parmi ses coéquipiers, cependant, il se tut sur ce point.

Les deux équipes se saluèrent et celle de Kise rentra à Kanagawa. Le blondinet continua à s'améliorer pendant le reste de l'année et pendant la Winter-Cup de cette année-là, ils réussirent à aller en demi-finale, grâce à lui, se faisant toutefois éliminer par la deuxième équipe la plus forte du Japon niveau collège, avec un score serré de 65 à 64, les derniers points ayant été mis à la dernière seconde. Ils finirent toutefois à la troisième place, car ils battirent l'équipe qui avait fait sa demi-finale contre Teikou, par 93 à 78, leur remontant le moral.

L'année suivante, ils atteignirent par deux fois la finale, mais se firent battre par Teikou avec des scores de plus en plus larges, soit 46 à 115 et 22 à 130. Devant la puissance de plus en plus grande de l'équipe, Kise n'avait rien pu faire, toutefois, il n'était pas peu fier de ses progrès en basket, depuis qu'il avait commencé.

Sachant que ses meilleurs amis allaient à Touou, il demanda à ses parents s'il pouvait prendre un appartement à Tokyo, pour les suivre. Connaissant parfaitement leur fils, ils acceptèrent et virent, non pas un mais leurs deux enfants restant partir pour la capitale, les laissant seuls à Kanagawa. En effet, Akemi, comme sa grande-sœur, avait décidé d'étudier dans une université de Tokyo, se rapprochant du même coup de ses différents studios.

Le jeune homme blond s'était peu à peu rendu compte, au fur et à mesure des deux dernières années, qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Aomine. Bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit, mais, Momoi le savait. Elle faisait tout pour l'aider, cependant, le bleuté, depuis qu'il avait perdu tout intérêt dans son sport préféré, était devenu maussade et à cran, encore plus fainéant et pervers… envers les filles, en particulier « Mai-chan ».

Kise avait déjà rencontré la jeune femme, mannequin de lingerie et l'avait trouvée sympathique, toutefois, il la jalousait. Ainsi, il n'avait pas parlé de sa rencontre avec elle, sauf à la rosée, qui était devenue sa confidente et à ses sœurs, qui savaient ce que ressentait Ryouta pour son ami d'enfance, les membres de leur fratrie se disant tout.

Le premier jour de lycée arriva rapidement et Kise était plutôt heureux de pouvoir se rapprocher de ses amis, alors, son sourire ne le quitta pas de la journée. Ses fans criaient tout ce qu'elles pouvaient en le voyant, et il leur offrait un plus large sourire encore, contrairement à d'habitude, l'attention ne le dérangeait pas. Pendant l'après-midi, ils devaient s'inscrire aux différents clubs et il se rendit derechef au stand de basket.

Imayoshi, le reconnaissant, eut un sourire malicieux, comme il l'arborait souvent, par ailleurs. La situation dans laquelle l'équipe de basket se trouvait cette année-là était la meilleure depuis que lui-même était rentré dans l'équipe. Il se croyait très modeste en pensant cela, même si c'était tout le contraire. Toutefois, avoir l'Ace de la Kiseki no Sedai, en plus d'un joueur qui était, en peu de temps devenu plutôt célèbre grâce à son don pour copier n'importe quel mouvement, alors que cela ne faisait que deux ans à peine, qu'il faisait du basket, il était euphorique.

Kise s'inscrivit, leur lançant son sourire enthousiaste habituel et Imayoshi lui rendit un sourire plus malicieux encore. Aomine arriva à ce moment-là, accompagné, évidemment, de Momoi et la jeune femme sauta dans les bras du blond, qui l'étreignit avec plaisir, saluant le bleuté au passage, qui s'en moqua presque, tout en lui offrant un léger hochement de tête, blessant le blond.

Aomine s'inscrivit rapidement, sans donner de motivation pour entrer dans l'équipe, puisqu'il n'en avait plus, de toute manière. Le premier entraînement eut lieu quelques heures plus tard et Momoi se dirigea vers l'entraîneur, qui se tortillait déjà les cheveux. Ils regardèrent attentivement les nouveaux joueurs, la rosée avec son regard pénétrant, qui analysait n'importe quelle faille ou avantage.

Harasawa-kantoku était lui-même en train d'analyser ses nouveaux joueurs. Il décida alors de deux changements majeurs, pour gagner les matchs futurs plutôt facilement, selon lui. Aomine devint ainsi le Power Forward et l'Ace, bien évidemment, de cette nouvelle équipe et Kise devint le Small Forward. Il avait la conviction, qu'à eux deux, ils pourraient faire des prouesses. Le blond fut excité comme une puce, tandis que son ami d'enfance ne fit que se gratter l'oreille distraitement, se faisant disputer par Momoi.

Les jours passèrent lentement pour le blond, au rythme de ses shootings, de ses cours, de ses entraînements de basket, de ses devoirs et de ses matchs. Il était souvent entouré de fans, à qui il signait des autographes à la pelle et avec qui il prenait des photos tous les jours, pendant lesquels il était en cours, quand il n'avait pas à s'absenter pour des shootings.

Aomine l'enviait beaucoup, de toujours être entouré par de grosses poitrines. De son côté, il passait le plus clair de son temps à faire la sieste sur le toit, comme il le faisait quand il était encore au collège. Le bleuté commença à demander de plus en plus souvent, à Kise, de lui présenter des filles avec de grosses poitrines, avec qui il pourrait sortir. Le blondinet faisait la moue, alors qu'intérieurement, son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois.

-Il n'en est pas question, répondit-il, alors que son ami lui demandait encore une fois.

-Et pourquoi ? Elles le feraient, si tu le leur demandais, modèle-kun, non ? Rétorqua Aomine, comme à chaque dispute à ce sujet.

-Elles le feraient sûrement, mais, tu ne veux pas sortir avec l'une d'elles parce qu'elles t'intéressent, c'est juste pour leur poitrine, alors non, répliqua encore le blond, s'éloignant de son ami, pour retourner en cours.

-Ryou, attend !

Mais le mannequin s'en allait toujours, plus blessé à chaque fois. Au fur et à mesure de l'année, Kise se plongeait de plus en plus dans son travail, autant scolaire –remontant ainsi ses notes un peu plus à chaque nouveau teste, qu'au niveau professionnel, prenant de plus en plus de contrats et dans le basket, essayant de se vider la tête.

Seulement, Momoi avait bien vu, ce que son ami n'avait pas l'air de réaliser. Etant trop enfoui dans sa déprime, il ne remarquait nullement, qu'à cause de ses entraînements trop intenses, il commençait à se faire très mal au genou. La rosée, inquiète pour lui, le dit à l'entraîneur, et ils l'interdirent de basket pendant deux semaines. Kise fut déçu, mais se rabattit un peu plus dans de nouveaux contrats, ravissant sa manager, bien qu'elle voyait l'état de plus en plus sérieux de son protéger, l'inquiétant beaucoup.

Ils gagnèrent facilement contre Seirin, à l'Interhigh, ce qui sortit pour un temps, le blond de sa déprime, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine revienne à la charge, pour qu'il lui présente une de ses fans à grosse poitrine. Il put reprendre le basket à la fin de l'Interhigh, ce qui le déçut un peu, parce qu'il aurait bien voulu y participer et montrer de quoi il était capable.

Quand ce fut le temps pour la Winter-Cup, ils gagnèrent facilement les premiers matchs, mais, pour celui contre Seirin, l'entraîneur décida de le garder sur le banc, à cause d'une remarque de Momoi, sur les tremblements de plus en plus fréquents de son genou. Cela dit, il fut décidé qu'il jouerait les prochains matchs.

Malheureusement pour lui, Touou perdit contre Seirin et il ne put pas jouer pendant cette compétition non plus. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ne jamais pouvoir faire ses preuves et c'est ainsi qu'il décida de consulter pour son genou, appuyé dans sa décision par Momoi et, dans une moindre mesure, Aomine, qui commençait à redevenir comme avant, grâce à sa détermination à battre Kagami, dans un futur match contre Seirin.

Il prit rendez-vous chez un médecin sportif et celui-ci lui fit passer des examens. Ils découvrirent qu'il avait eu une entorse au genou et que, vu qu'elle n'avait pas été soignée, il souffrait dès qu'il mettait trop de pression dessus. Ainsi, Kise eut droit à un mois de plâtre, pour bien tout réparer et, quand ce fut le cas, la rééducation fut au programme pendant deux semaines encore. Enfin, il put reprendre les entraînements et un mois plus tard, en janvier, il était encore meilleur qu'avant, avec plus d'endurance et il copiait de mieux en mieux le style d'Aomine. De ce fait, l'équipe avait deux « monstres », ce qui les ravissait.

De son côté, Aomine n'avait toujours pas remarqué le changement de comportement de Kise, sa déprime de plus en plus flagrante, cachée derrière son masque de mannequin. Il ne pensait qu'aux entraînements de basket, pour battre Kagami, à leur prochaine rencontre.

Akemi, qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour son frère, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, décida de proposer une solution, qu'elle espérait concluante à celui-ci. Ainsi, quelques jours après le début du mois de février, elle se rendit chez le blondinet et sonna à sa porte.

Son frère, occupé à faire ses révisions pour les examens finaux à venir, se rendit en maugréant à la porte, qu'il ouvrit rapidement. Sa version féminine et plus petite entra dans l'appartement et il lui offrit un sourire plutôt content, même s'il était empreint d'une tristesse qu'elle allait essayer de faire partir. Elle alla au salon et s'installa dans le sofa, Ryouta prenant place en face d'elle, à la place qu'il occupait précédemment sur le sol.

-Alors, je peux savoir la raison de ta visite, Ake-neechan ? Engagea le plus jeune.

-Je suis venue, parce que j'en ai assez de te voir dépérir à cause d'un amour à sens unique, commença la jeune femme, rendant son frère encore plus triste, mais aussi honteux.

Elle tendit la main et caressa son visage, s'excusant d'avoir été trop directe, et il lui rendit un petit sourire.

-J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution, s'exclama-t-elle encore.

-Quelle solution ? Il faudrait un miracle, pour que Daikicchi s'intéresse à moi…

-Ryou-chan, tu es magnifique, alors, aies confiance en toi ! Le réprimanda sa sœur. Et en moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Neechan et assez en moi, pour être mannequin, répliqua Kise, piqué au vif.

-Pas en ce qui concerne l'amour, Ryou-chan, tu n'as aucune confiance en toi, dans ce domaine… Bref, le coupa Akemi, quand il commença à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Je suis donc ici parce que je pense avoir trouvé une solution.

-Je t'écoute, soupira Kise, ses coudes sur la table basse, sa tête sur ses mains.

-Je vais demander à Aomine-kun de sortir avec moi et on verra si les grosses poitrines avec _ton_ visage l'intéressent.

-Et si c'est le cas ? Ça changera quoi ? S'étonna son frère, confus.

-On verra ce qui l'intéresse le plus, continua Akemi, _ton_ visage, qui est le même que le mien, je te le rappelle, au cas où, ou bien ma poitrine. Si c'est le premier, tu es sauvé et tu auras une chance et si c'est la seconde, je romprai avec lui, pour ne pas te blesser.

-Si tu penses que ça peut fonctionner, soupira le jeune homme, alors, essayons… Mais, s'il te plait, ne te balade pas devant moi, avec Daikicchi au bras, je ne le supporterai pas…

-Je sais, Ryou-chan, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit la blonde, en souriant tendrement.

Ainsi, le lendemain, Aomine envoya un texto à Kise, lui annonçant qu'il sortait avec sa sœur. Le blondinet eut un pincement au cœur, devant l'enthousiasme du bleuté et se dit, que, finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que cela. Mais, ensuite, il repensa à sa conversation avec Akemi et décida de la laisser faire.

Pendant tout le mois de février et de mars, le bleuté sortit avec la sœur de son ami d'enfance et, il se sentait bizarre à chaque fois, comme dérangé par quelque chose. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, sauf que, dès qu'il était avec elle, l'embrassant, l'image de Ryou, souriant, s'imposait à lui. Il fronçait alors les sourcils et se reculait abruptement.

Et quand Akemi riait, il entendait le rire un peu plus grave de Ryouta, de même quand la jeune femme parlait. Ça l'agaçait, parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni ce qu'il devait faire pour arrêter tout cela. Ainsi, il décida de rompre avec la blonde. Même avec sa grosse poitrine et sa petite taille, elle ne l'attirait pas.

Akemi l'annonça à son frère, qui ne voulut toutefois pas laisser son espoir reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il continua de faire comme si de rien était. Et, quand la rentrée arriva, Aomine se rendit compte que Kise et lui ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, sauf pendant les entraînements de basket et là encore, ils étaient dans des groupes plutôt opposés, lui avec Sakurai et Kise avec Wakamatsu.

Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il rattrape le temps passé, ainsi, il recommença à passer plus de temps avec le blond, même si le mannequin paraissait plus distant et moins souriant qu'avant. Les entraînements étaient de plus en plus intenses, parce que l'Interhigh approchait à grands pas.

Finalement, le jour précédent les premiers matchs décisifs de la compétition, Aomine se promenait dans les couloirs, déserts à cette heure-ci, pour cause de cours, du lycée. Il avait décidé de sécher les maths, matière qu'il n'appréciait que moyennement. Momoi et lui n'étaient pas dans la même classe cette année-là, elle était dans celle de Kise, du coup, ils passaient plus de temps encore qu'avant ensemble, ces deux-là.

Soudain, alors qu'il arrivait à une intersection, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Le bleuté fut surpris. Qui pouvait bien pleurer ? Il allait passer sa tête pour découvrir qui cela pouvait être, quand il entendit la voix de sa rosée d'amie.

-Chut, chut, Ki-chan, ça va aller, disait-elle.

Aomine se sentit étrange. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en entendant cette phrase, qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Kise était la personne qui pleurait et Momoi était en train de le réconforter. Il voulait savoir ce qui arrivait au blond, mais n'osait pas aller les interrompre, alors, il continua d'écouter leur conversation.

-Sa-chan, sanglota le mannequin, dont la voix semblait brisée par une trop grande tristesse, j'en peux plus…

-Je sais, Ki-chan, je sais, le rassura le rosée, d'un ton triste. Mais, ça va s'arranger, Ki-chan, crois-moi.

-Comment tu peux dire ça, alors qu'il n'a toujours rien remarqué ?! S'énerva un peu le blond, repartant ensuite dans une crise de larmes étouffée par l'épaule de son amie.

-Tu sais que Dai-chan peut être long à la détente, Ki-chan, continua Momoi, lui caressant le dos, pour le réconforter et soulager ses pleurs.

Aomine fut surpris de cette remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'on lui reprochait encore ? Il n'avait pourtant pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de mal… Toutefois, son cœur s'était mis à battre à cent à l'heure, pour une raison qui lui était obscure, mais, il continua d'écouter ce que ses deux amis avaient à dire.

-Je sais, Sa-chan, mais, j'en ai marre de souffrir, s'exclama, toujours la voix brisée, le blondinet, serrant le cœur du bleuté.

-Chut, Ki-chan, ça va aller…

-Mais je l'aime, Sa-chan, s'écria Kise, relevant la tête pour faire face à Momoi, son visage baigné de larmes et ses yeux emplis de tristesse et de désespoir, alors comment tu peux me dire que tout ira bien, alors qu'il ne m'aimera jamais ?!

Sa voix se cassa sur les derniers mots, murmurés avec de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser submerger par un nouveau sanglot. Aomine écarquilla les yeux, son cœur repartant dans une course effrénée, en entendant ce que le blond avait dit. Il l'aimait ? Vraiment ? Il se sentit sur un petit nuage, un sourire béat prenant place sur son visage, alors que des rougeurs, presque invisibles, à cause de son visage bronzé, lui montaient aux joues.

Cependant, son humeur retomba aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était envolée. Kise était en train de pleurer parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais… Et en plus de cela, ça semblait faire longtemps qu'il ressentait de profonds sentiments à son égard. Ainsi, le bleuté se sentit coupable et sa gorge se serra, alors qu'une grimace s'étalait sur son visage.

Il décida que, même si le blond n'avait pas une grosse poitrine et qu'il était presque aussi grand que lui, il ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir plus. Surtout que, le voir ou même, dans le cas présent, l'entendre souffrir, le faisait souffrir lui aussi. Du coup, il prit la décision de tout faire pour que Kise lui pardonne et qu'il devienne sien. A cette pensée, son cœur repartit de plus belle, lui donnant un large sourire déterminé et un brin pervers aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, Kise s'étant plus ou moins remis, entra enfin dans une compétition et s'amusa quelque peu à imiter tous les mouvements de l'équipe contre qui ils étaient, soit Senshinkan. L'équipe en question rageait de se faire ainsi battre par l'Ace de la Kiseki no Sedai et par ce Copy-cat. Touou gagna facilement son premier match, avec un score de 104 à 62, réjouissant les membres de l'équipe.

Les matchs se succédèrent ainsi, Touou les remportant avec une large marge et facilement de surcroît, les amusant. Contre toute attente, la finale se passa contre Seirin, qui, cette année encore, avait réussi l'exploit d'aller jusqu'en finale, en battant, pour leur demi-finale, Rakuzan, avec un score très serré de 65 à 62, sur un trois points marqué en un Buzzer Beater, par Hyuuga, leur capitaine.

Aomine, pensant toujours à ce qu'il avait appris, quelques jours plus tôt sur les sentiments de Kise à son égard, n'était pas vraiment concentré sur le match contre son rival, mais le blondinet rattrapait le coup à chaque fois. Finalement, ils finirent par perdre, une nouvelle fois contre Seirin, avec un seul point d'écart, comme la fois d'avant, 87 à 86. Le bleuté ragea, cependant, il adorait avoir de la compétition, alors, il ne se plaignit pas et salua Kagami et Testu avec joie, bon perdant.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Aomine tenta de se rapprocher de Kise, le séduisant peu à peu. Mais, malgré des rougeurs et des bégaiements, il n'avait pas beaucoup de résultats. Le blondinet restait méfiant face aux différents plans drague de son ami. Il ne le comprenait pas. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser Aomine à se comporter ainsi avec lui.

Le bleuté se ramena un jour avec un tournesol, surprenant tout son lycée, qui ne connaissait pas l'Ace tendre. Il grogna souvent, jusqu'à arriver à la classe du blond, envoyant des regards noirs ici et là, pour ne plus être fixé comme une bête de foire. Entrant dans la classe en question, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que, techniquement, il n'avait pas le droit, il se dirigea vers son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci était plongé dans un article quelconque, entouré de plusieurs filles de sa classe, dont Momoi. Bien que, celle-ci fasse plus rôle de garde du corps que de fan transie d'amour.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers lui et tapa doucement sur l'épaule de son ami blond, son regard rosée toujours dans celui bleu-foncé de son autre ami d'enfance. Kise, surpris qu'elle l'ait dérangé, tourna ses perles ambrées, d'abord vers Momoi, puis fronçant les sourcils, confus, suivi son regard. Il tomba dans des lacs bleu-marine et rougit un peu.

Aomine, voyant sa réaction, sourit en coin, fier de lui, alors que son cœur battait un peu plus fort. Il s'approcha encore et se rendit jusqu'au blond, leur regard toujours ancré l'un dans l'autre et lui tendit la fleur, sans un mot. Kise le regarda, surpris et prit machinalement le tournesol. Aomine se pencha ensuite vers son oreille, les filles qui lui bouchaient le passage se reculant légèrement pour le laisser avoir accès et il lui murmura, d'un ton sensuel :

-C'est la fleur qui me fait le plus penser à toi, _Sunshine_.

-Dai… Daikicchi… Pourquoi tu… ? S'enquit alors Kise, le rouge encore plus présent sur ses joues.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, _Sunshine _? Demanda-t-il, ignorant la question du blond, se concentrant sur son visage pâle, rougi par la gêne.

-Si, si… Il… Il est joli, merci… Mais…

-Pas de « mais », _Sunshine_, si tu l'aimes, tant mieux.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, faisant crier quelques fans et s'évanouir d'autres. Momoi sourit avec joie, se rendant compte qu'Aomine avait _enfin_ réalisé que le blond et lui étaient faits pour être ensemble. Son sourire se fit alors plus tendre, en voyant l'expression plus que gênée de son « Ki-chan ».

Les jours qui suivirent furent à peu près pareil, Aomine rapportant chaque jour un nouveau tournesol au blond, l'appelant sans cesse _Sunshine_ et l'embrassant sur la joue dès qu'il l'eut remercié pour sa fleur.

Seulement, après trois semaines de ce manège, il n'en pouvait plus. Le bleuté commençait à faire des rêves de plus en plus chauds les concernant tous les deux, lui et le blond. Et, de le voir rougir à chaque fois, n'arrangeait rien. Mais, le pire, c'était peut-être que Kise n'avait pas changé d'attitude envers lui, n'acceptant, apparemment pas ses sentiments envers le blond, ou peut-être, n'y croyant tout simplement pas…

Ainsi, quelques jours avant les qualifications pour la Winter-Cup, il craqua et, attrapant Kise, qui était sur le point de se changer, après leur entraînement, il se rendit dehors, frissonnant en se fustigeant de ne pas avoir pris de veste, sous un tel froid. Kise protestait face à sa hâte et lui demandait ce qui lui prenait, cependant, le bleuté ne lui répondait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la cour arrière de leur lycée et qu'il le colle au mur du bâtiment, plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Le blond ferma un instant les yeux, à cause de la douleur que lui infligea Aomine, vu que sa tête avait cogné contre le mur, puis les rouvrit et lui envoya un regard mi confus, mi agacé.

-Alors… pourquoi tu m'as tiré jusqu'ici, Daikicchi ? Demanda-t-il, faisant la moue.

-J'en ai assez ! S'exclama Aomine, le regardant bien dans les yeux.

-De quoi ? S'étonna Kise.

-De toi, qui ne comprends rien !

-Hein ? Tiens, c'est ironique, marmonna le blond, rougissant et détournant les yeux, en se rendant compte que sa remarque pourrait le démasquer.

-Tu as compris que j'essayais de te séduire, au moins, non ? S'enquit le bleuté, ironiquement, ne prenant pas compte de la remarque de Kise, bien que son cœur se serra pendant une seconde.

-Tu… je… quoi ? Rougit encore plus son ami, écarquillant les yeux, tournant de nouveau son regard vers le plus grand.

-Eh oui, Baka ! Ça fait déjà plus de trois semaines, que j'essaie ! Tu n'avais vraiment pas compris, avec les tournesols et tout ça ?

-Euh… non… Et… pourquoi tu… voudrais me… hum… se racla la gorge le blondinet, rougissant encore plus si possible, me séduire ?

-Mais, décidément, tu ne comprends rien, _Ryoutaho_ ! S'agaça Aomine.

-_Ahomine _! Répliqua Kise, piqué au vif. Qu'est-ce que je devrais comprendre, alors que je n'ai pas une grosse poitrine et que je suis loin de ressembler à ta « Mai-chan » ?!

-_Ryoutaho_, insista le bleuté, je t'aime, Baka ! Et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé…

-Tu… Tu… quoi ? Murmura le blond, n'osant y croire.

-Je t'aime, Ryou, sourit Aomine, caressant sa joue, se calmant d'un coup. Et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt les sentiments que tu as pour moi… Je…

-Tu… Tu le savais ? S'étonna le blond. Comment tu… ?

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et Kise rougit encore, détournant les yeux, embarrassé. Mais, Aomine tourna de nouveau son visage vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, un sourire béat prenant place sur les lèvres du blond. Il entoura alors les épaules du bleuté pour le rapprocher de lui et plaça sa tête dans le creux de son cou, soupirant d'aise, son cœur battant la chamade, heureux comme peu souvent depuis longtemps.

-Je t'aime aussi, Daikicchi, marmonna-t-il, sa voix étouffée.

Aomine sourit tendrement et délogeant la tête blonde de son cou, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cette fois. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et se sourirent. Kise s'exclama ensuite, qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller se changer et de rentrer et ils retournèrent aux vestiaires, vides à présent.

Les qualifications pour la Winter-Cup se passèrent sans anicroches, leurs matchs se gagnant facilement et les matchs officiels furent tout aussi simples. Ils tombèrent sur Seirin en demi-finale, cette fois-ci et gagnèrent, rendant Aomine euphorique, sachant que Kagami allait encore plus s'améliorer pour le battre à leur prochain match et il fit tournoyer Kise avec bonheur, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, devant un stade en liesse et surpris pour beaucoup.

La finale se déroula contre Rakuzan et ils gagnèrent avec difficulté, mais, depuis qu'Akashi avait perdu contre Kuroko et Kagami, il était redevenu lui-même, alors, la violence était moins présente dans leurs attaques. Cependant, pour palier à ce fait, leur stratégie était encore meilleure. Toutefois, Touou réussit, grâce à Kise, cette fois, à marquer le panier décisif, sur une faute, faite sur un trois points, que Kise avait mis, ainsi que les deux coups francs qui suivirent, leur faisant remporter la victoire avec 96 à 93.

Le blondinet avait été porté en triomphe et il eut droit à un nouveau baiser langoureux par son petit-ami, quand ses coéquipiers le firent enfin descendre. La fête qu'ils firent, ce soir-là, était pleine de cris de victoire, d'excitation et de rires.

Aomine et Kise, cependant, s'éclipsèrent rapidement, après avoir dit à Momoi qu'ils rentraient. La rosée, connaissant ses amis d'enfance et voyant le désir qui se reflétait dans leurs yeux, avait souri tendrement, puis, moqueusement et leur avait juste dit « bonne chance ! » et, un Aomine souriant perversement et un Kise rougissant étaient sortis. Yukino attendait devant la maison des Wakamatsu, pour raccompagner Kise chez lui, mais, devenant encore plus rouge, il lui dit qu'elle pouvait partir, qu'il rentrerait tout seul.

Comprenant, elle sourit et envoya un regard d'avertissement à Aomine, qui lui sourit d'un air rassurant, rapprochant Kise de lui, le serrant dans ses bras, le dos du blond contre son torse. Yukino les salua et leur souhaita « bonne soirée » avant de partir. Les deux adolescents prirent alors la route vers l'appartement du bleuté, qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là.

Aomine était heureux que ses parents aient décidé de partir en weekend à la campagne, chez ses grands-parents, le laissant seul, parce qu'il avait la finale de basket. Ainsi, il emmena Kise jusqu'à son immeuble, le fit monter pour atteindre son appartement et entra.

A l'intérieur, il le poussa jusqu'à sa chambre, le blond souriant malicieusement face à la fougue de son bleuté et, arrivés là, Aomine ferma la porte et poussa son ami d'enfance dans son lit. Couché sur le dos, les cheveux éparses, le souffle un peu court et ses joues rouges, à cause des étages à monter et les yeux emplis de luxure, le propriétaire de la chambre le trouvait à tomber.

Il lui sauta dessus, se mettant à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. S'engagea alors une bataille pour la dominance, que Kise perdit, à cause de la langue d'Aomine, un peu trop présente dans sa bouche, fourrageant toujours plus dans son antre humide. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, de la salive glissant sur le menton du blond, le rendant encore plus érotique.

Chacun sentit l'excitation montait en lui et Aomine se frotta un peu contre Kise, comme il avait vu son lui le faire dans ses rêves au Kise de ses songes. Le blondinet répondit en bougeant lui-même ses hanches, accentuant la friction et faisant monter le désir, leur hampe se dressant peu à peu dans leur boxer, ils s'embrassaient en même temps de donner des coups de reins vers leur partenaire, gémissant ou grognant dans les baisers échangés.

En ayant assez d'être tant habillé, Aomine détacha sa bouche de celle de son petit-ami et enleva sa veste, sa cravate, puis sa chemise, bataillant un peu avec les boutons. Il lança ce qui constituait son haut par terre et Kise, voyant son torse bronzé nu, ne put s'empêcher de gémir, un sourire fier se dessinant sur le visage de son homologue à ce son.

De fines mains blanches et douces, malgré les entraînements de basket, commencèrent à voyager d'abord dans le cou, puis, plus bas sur le corps d'Aomine et celui-ci frissonna de désir pour ce blondinet trop sexy pour son propre bien. Il attrapa ensuite les deux mains de Kise avec les siennes et les plaqua sur le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête, entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux plus pâles, embrassant les lèvres qui appelaient les siennes avec gourmandise.

Il défit ensuite lentement les vêtements de Kise, le faisant se cambrer un peu pour enlever tout à fait la veste puis la chemise et les fit rejoindre ses vêtements à terre. Le bleuté recula sa tête un instant et admira le torse pâle qu'il avait tant vu sur des photos dans des magazines ou sur des panneaux dans la rue. Il toucha ces tétons rosés, déjà durs et sourit de ce fait. Il offrit un nouveau baiser à Kise, avant de descendre en léchant son menton, puis son cou, s'attardant un peu sur sa pomme d'Adam qu'il suça, occasionnant un gémissement chez son partenaire, qui avait fermé les yeux pour apprécier ses caresses buccales, il rejoignit ensuite son torse et s'attaqua tout de suite à son téton droit.

Il mordilla doucement le bouton de chair et Kise poussa un cri, montrant son plaisir, le faisant sourire une fois encore. Il passa ensuite sa langue autour du mamelon et le prit en bouche pour le suçoter. Il fit subir la même chose au téton gauche, avant de descendre plus bas, jouant un petit instant avec le nombril de Kise, entrant sa langue deux ou trois fois dedans.

Commençant à être très mal à l'aise dans son pantalon, Aomine l'enleva, puis son boxer suivi, avant de faire subir la même chose à ceux du blond. Se reculant de nouveau, il fut, cette fois, fier de pouvoir être le seul à admirer cette hampe dressée rien que pour lui et Kise ouvrit les yeux, pour les poser sur les nouveaux attributs découverts de son petit-ami. Il rougit en pensant qu'il allait se faire pénétrer par… _ça _!

Il n'avait jamais été pris, alors qu'il avait déjà couché avec une ou deux filles, pendant le collège, alors, il se dit que, ça allait être douloureux. Le sexe du bleuté, entouré de poils tout aussi bleus, était un peu plus grand que le sien et plus épais également, le rendant nerveux, mais non moins impatient. Il avait vraiment _envie_ de le sentir au plus profond de lui, alors il attendait la suite avec hâte.

-Tu es magnifique, Ryou, murmura Aomine, le sortant de ses pensées, pour le faire rougir, en remontant son regard vers celui baigné de désir de son homologue.

Il se recoucha sur Kise et l'embrassa de nouveau, passionnément, frottant encore leur verge ensemble, le blond allant de nouveau à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Ils geignaient tous les deux dans le baiser, devenant de plus en plus sauvage, avant de se séparer, quand Aomine décida qu'il en voulait plus. Kise caressa ses cheveux alors qu'il descendait de nouveau jusqu'entre les jambes du blond.

Le bleuté voulait essayer de donner une fellation. Il avait toujours été receveur, quand il couchait avec des filles, alors, il se demandait ce que ressentirait Kise, s'il lui en donnait une. Il lécha alors avec hésitation le gland de Ryouta, avant de prendre un peu plus d'assurance quand il l'entendit soupirer de plaisir :

-Daikicchi… Hum…

Il sourit puis continua ses caresses linguales sur toute la longueur de ce membre. Le bleuté testa ensuite l'épaisseur du sexe dans sa bouche et grimaça un peu lorsque sa mâchoire fut étirée à son maximum. Toutefois, il descendit peu à peu, de plus en plus loin sur cette hampe, Kise criant son plaisir, à pleine voix, l'excitant au possible. Après avoir atteint la moitié du membre, il remonta et joua de sa langue un peu partout. Il commença alors un rythme lent, montant, descendant, montant descendant, encore et encore.

Voyant que son blond appréciait, mais aussi, sentant son désir grimper en flèche, au fur et à mesure de son traitement, il se dégagea un instant, faisant gémir de frustration le blond, qui lui servit une moue délicieuse. Le bleuté sourit et alla l'embrasser chastement.

-Je veux que tu me fasses pareil, murmura-t-il, au creux de son oreille.

-Te sucer ? Demanda Kise, souriant et rougissant.

-Oui, répondit Aomine, l'embrassant de nouveau.

Il le fit s'allonger sur le côté et lui-même se retourna, plaçant sa verge face à la bouche du blondinet, alors que la sienne était devant ses lèvres étirées d'un sourire carnassier. Il reprit le sexe dressé en bouche, d'un coup, faisant hurler Kise, avant qu'il ne prenne lui aussi, le membre du bronzé en bouche, le léchant et le suçant avec dévotion, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait. Bien que ce ne soit pas du tout le cas, c'était l'impression qu'avait Aomine, en le sentant lui faire plaisir.

Sa bouche toujours occupée par le sexe dur de son partenaire, il mouilla en même temps ses doigts, trouvant un peu de place entre la hampe et ses lèvres pour les faire entrer. Ensuite, les jugeant assez humides, il les fit glisser peu à peu vers les fesses rebondies de son blond, qui gémit, lui envoyant une vague de frissons dans tout le corps, commençant par sa verge, dont s'occupait toujours Kise. Sous le plaisir, ses yeux se révulsèrent avant qu'il ne les rouvre.

Il tâtonna de son majeur, pour jouer avec l'intimité du mannequin et il eut de nouveau droit à un gémissement lui faisant voir les étoiles. Le bleuté entra son doigt doucement, une phalange à la fois et Kise ferma les yeux très fort, grimaçant comme il put, avec l'appendice dans sa bouche. Aomine redoubla d'efforts sur sa verge et la douleur fit vite place au plaisir. Alors, il entra et sortit son majeur plusieurs fois d'affiler, jusqu'à ce que l'intimité soit assez détendue.

Quand ce fut le cas, il entra un second doigt et réitéra l'expérience, faisant toutefois quelques mouvements de ciseaux parfois. Enfin, en entrant son troisième doigt, il eut droit à un cri étouffé par son sexe, en touchant quelque chose, qu'il savait être la prostate, en Kise. Heureux de ne pas lui avoir fait mal en l'étirant encore plus, Aomine plaça ses doigts comme il le put, pour toucher à chaque fois ce point si sensible.

Finalement, le jugeant prêt, quand il sentit de plus en plus de pré-sperme glisser sur sa langue, le faisant un peu grimacer à cause du goût trop salé, selon lui, il se retira et Kise, sentant la manœuvre, fit de même et laissa échapper un gémissement de protestation, Aomine retenant de peu son propre grognement de frustration. Il se retourna de nouveau, Kise se remettant sur le dos et offrit un baiser langoureux à son blond, qui y participa avec plaisir.

-Prêt ? Demanda Aomine, en se reculant, essoufflé.

-Je t'aime, répondit tout simplement Kise, caressant le visage du bleuté, en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Il lui donna un dernier baiser avant de se placer et de rentrer doucement en lui, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Le mannequin ferma les yeux très fort, essayant de se détendre. Quand il y parvint enfin, il les rouvrit et donna un petit coup de reins vers l'Ace, qui comprit tout de suite.

Commença alors une séance d'allées et venues lente et profonde, afin d'habituer le blondinet à l'intrusion de la hampe dressée de son petit-ami. Dès que ce fut le cas, Aomine débuta des mouvements beaucoup plus rapides, tapant ses testicules avec force contre les fesses fermes de son partenaire. Celui-ci gémissait et haletait de plus en plus, face au plaisir qu'il ressentait, mais, ce n'était pas encore assez.

Le bleuté changea l'angle de pénétration en levant une des jambes pâles sur son épaule, il put ainsi aller plus profond et toucher le point blanc qui donnait tant de plaisir à son blond. Il la frappa encore et encore, faisant crier Kise de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que sa voix parte tant dans les aigus, qu'elle se cassa, occasionnant un sourire carnassier de prendre place sur le visage en sueur de l'Ace.

Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il allait perdre pied, il prit l'érection de Kise en main et le masturba au même rythme endiablé de ses coups de reins et, dans un dernier cri étranglé, le blond se déversa sur leur torse en de longues traînées blanchâtres, alors que ses reins se cambraient et que son intimité se contractait autour de la verge d'Aomine, qui ne put se retenir et se vida au plus profond de Kise, en un va-et-vient sporadique, cambrant lui aussi son corps au maximum, se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, pour retenir son cri d'extase de passer la barrière de celles-ci.

Ses membres finirent par le lâcher et il tomba sur Kise, le blondinet entourant ses hanches de ses jambes et son cou avec ses bras. Leur respiration se calma peu à peu et Aomine murmura, au creux de l'oreille de son blond « Je t'aime ». Ils s'endormirent peu après, Aomine se retirant de l'intimité de Kise, et se décalant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les jours suivants, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sauter dessus, à chaque occasion qu'ils avaient. Ils faillirent même se faire prendre alors que le bleuté allait et venait puissamment, dans un Kise les deux mains contre le mur des douches des vestiaires de basket et les fesses bien vers l'arrière, allant à la rencontre des coups de reins de son petit-ami.

Aomine et Kise étaient presque en manque de l'autre, lorsque le blondinet était absent, pour cause de photoshoot, ainsi, dès qu'ils se revoyaient, ils se sautaient presque encore plus sauvagement dessus. Tant et si bien, que Momoi, gênée plus qu'autre chose, la plupart du temps, traîner avec ses autres amies, depuis que les deux tourtereaux étaient ensemble.

Enfin, quand les vacances les séparant de leur dernière année arrivèrent, Aomine fut emmené derechef à Kanagawa. Il eut juste le temps de préparer ses affaires, que Kise l'obligeait déjà à monter dans la voiture de Yukino, qui était très heureuse, depuis qu'elle avait vu à quel point son protéger était euphorique et béat.

En arrivant à la demeure des Kise, Aomine écarquilla les yeux. Se tournant vers le blond, il lui murmura :

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu étais triste d'avoir déménagé, je ne te suis plus, là…

-_Ahominecchi_, rit Kise. Tout simplement parce que je n'étais pas avec Sa-chan et toi !

-Oh, maintenant ça me revient, _Ryoutaho_, contra le bleuté, souriant tendrement.

Ils eurent la surprise d'être accueillis par les deux sœurs de Kise. Akemi, parce qu'elle voulait féliciter son petit frère, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir depuis longtemps à cause de leurs emplois du temps serrés et Hideko, parce qu'elle était toujours aussi surprotectrice envers son bébé de petit frère. Ainsi, Aomine eut droit, sur le pas de la porte, à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art, par la plus vieille de la fratrie, amusant les deux autres et agaçant légèrement le bleuté.

Finalement, le jugeant parfait pour son cher Ryou-chan, Hideko sourit et donna sa bénédiction au couple, avant de se décaler pour les laisser entrer. Ils allèrent dans le salon et quelques minutes plus tard, Kyouya et Yuri arrivèrent. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur fils avait à leur dire, seulement que c'était important.

Les parents reconnurent tout de suite « Dai-chan » et lui sourirent, avant de reprendre leur sérieux et demandaient ce qui se passait. Ryouta rougit, tandis qu'Aomine resta impassible, même si, intérieurement, il était on ne peut plus nerveux. Son petit-ami ouvrit alors la bouche, lui envoyant des œillades nerveuses.

-Je… je voulais vous voir parce que… on a quelque chose à vous dire… commença le blondinet, mal à l'aise. Daikicchi et moi, on… on sort ensemble.

-Oh, s'exclama le père de famille, surpris au possible.

Yuri, quant à elle, eut un large sourire et félicita son « bébé », faisant promettre à Aomine de prendre soin de lui. Kyouya, de son côté, n'était pas surpris de la mise en couple de son fils avec le bleuté, après tout, vu comment ils se comportaient quand ils étaient petits, c'était inévitable et il avait largement eu le temps de s'y faire, mais plutôt par le fait que, justement, il vienne le leur annoncer. Il aurait plutôt pensé que leur fils garderait le secret pendant encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'université ou quelque chose dans le genre. Cependant, il était fier de lui et le lui fit savoir.

-Je suis fier et heureux pour toi, Ryouta. Quant à toi, Daiki-kun, j'espère que tu prendras soin de lui, comme il se doit.

-Soyez-en sûr, Kyouya-san, répondit le bleuté, satisfait que la nouvelle soit aussi bien accueillie.

-Parfait, et si nous fêtions ça, qu'en dites-vous ? Demanda rhétoriquement le père de famille.

Ainsi, ils firent une petite fête en famille. Pendant la semaine qu'ils passèrent là-bas, Aomine se sentit très à sa place et accepté dans cette famille, ce qui le rendit heureux. Toutefois, il était nerveux, en pensant que, plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient du moment où ils devraient rentrer à Tokyo et l'annoncer à ses propres parents.

Enfin, le jour fatidique arriva et, soupirant pour se donner du courage, il prit la main de son petit-ami et avança jusqu'à chez lui. Ils montèrent les escaliers lentement, et enfin, arrivèrent à l'appartement. Ils entrèrent, après une dernière inspiration du bleuté.

Le couple se rendit dans la cuisine, cette fois, où les parents du bleuté déjeunaient devant le petit écran de télévision qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Souvent, le blond, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, était venu chez les Aomine, ainsi, les parents de son copain lui sourire.

Cependant, voyant leur sérieux, Ren et Kira, les parents du bleuté éteignirent la télé et se tournèrent totalement vers les deux jeunes hommes. C'est à ce moment-là que Kira remarqua les mains toujours entrelacées du couple et ses yeux devinrent ronds. Elle dirigea alors son regard vers son fils et vit son sourire crispé, montrant son embarra et repensa à son enfance, passé auprès de ce même blond et de Satsuki-chan. Un sourire monta peu à peu à ses lèvres et son fils en fut soulager, tandis que son père n'ayant rien remarqué attendait toujours.

-Voilà je… je sors avec Ryou, s'exclama le jeune homme, après s'être raclé la gorge.

-Daiki, tu veux dire… ? S'enquit son père, les sourcils froncés, confus.

-Oui, je… je suis gay et… en couple avec… avec Ryou, confirma son fils.

-Oh… Euh… eh bien… je… fé…félicitations… je… euh… Kira, aide-moi… demanda Ren, se tournant vers sa femme.

-Je suis ravie pour toi, Daiki, et félicitations à vous deux, commença-t-elle. Tu sais, Daiki, tu es notre seul enfant, alors, te savoir gay, c'est un peu déchirant, mais, ça ne signifie pas que nous ne t'aimons plus et que nous n'aurons pas de petits-enfants…, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non… Enfin… je ne sais pas…euh… Ryou ? Demanda le fils, aussi perdu que son père.

-Une… hum, se racla la gorge le blondinet… une chose est sûre, je veux des enfants, donc… je suppose qu'on fera tout pour…

-Bien, alors, c'est réglé, confirma la mère, alors que la tension était toujours présentes dans la pièce, surtout du côté du père et du fils bleuté, l'un parce qu'il était toujours un peu confus, l'autre, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre complètement.

Kise finit par partir quelques heures plus tard, ayant un photoshoot, après une semaine de repos, il devait se remettre à travailler, ordre de son manager. Les vacances les séparant de leur dernière année passèrent plutôt rapidement, surtout qu'Aomine commença à travailler à mi-temps dans un marchand de journaux.

La rentrée arriva donc et les choses reprirent leur cours normal, hormis le fait qu'Aomine continuait son travail. Toutefois, l'année fut ponctuée de plusieurs disputes dans le couple. Le bleuté était très possessif et particulièrement jaloux, c'est pourquoi il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les fans de son blond.

Du coup, les disputes allaient bon train. Seulement, ils arrivaient toujours à se réconcilier, souvent sur l'oreiller, en une séance de câlins sauvages et passionnés. Pourtant, un jour, Yukino lui ayant donné le feu vert, Kise donna une interview, dans laquelle il parla de son couple et du fait que, son petit-ami étant plutôt du genre jaloux, il aimerait que les fans se retiennent un peu de trop le toucher.

Néanmoins, après cela, une des disputes fut plus violente que les autres. Tout simplement parce que Kise et Momoi parlaient de la fois où le blond avait rencontré l'idole d'Aomine. Le bleuté, pas au courant, avait regardé le blond avec des yeux ronds. Se rendant compte de sa bourde, il avait dégluti et voulu se défiler. Cependant, quand il fit mine de partir, son poignet fut serré dans une main bronzée et il se fit plaquer contre un mur tout proche.

Le bleuté lui avait servi un regard furieux, excitant sans le vouloir son petit-ami et lui avait demandé _pour quoi_ il ne lui avait rien dit.

-Euh… je… je n'ai pas envie de te le dire, bouda Kise, détournant les yeux, agaçant encore plus le bleuté.

-_Kise _! Siffla son homologue, alors que Momoi était partie rejoindre ses autres amies, secouant la tête avec lassitude.

-Je… mais parce que !

-Parce que _quoi _?

-Parce que j'étais jaloux ! Hurla presque le blond, le fixant dans les yeux, ses perles ambrées pleines de honte.

-Jaloux ? Mais, de quoi ?

-Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Continua son petit-ami. Jaloux parce que tu préférais les formes de ta « Mai-chan » chérie, plutôt que moi, qui me morfondait parce que tu n'avais même pas conscience des sentiments que j'avais pour toi !

-Oh… se radoucit le bleuté, honteux de son comportement passé. Ryou, tu sais que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé et que je t'aime.

-Je sais, Daikicchi, mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux, rougit le blondinet, détournant la tête.

Le bleuté retourna sa tête vers lui et lui offrit un doux baiser, auquel il répondit avec joie. Se laissant peu à peu porté par ses émotions, il finit par entourer les épaules de son petit-ami de ses bras et mettre ses jambes autour de ses hanches, étant collé au mur, l'entreprise fut aisée.

Le reste de l'année se passa sans grande dispute notable, toutefois, Kise finit par présenter son petit-ami à son idole, et Aomine bava longuement devant elle, agaçant le blond, qui voulut rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au bleuté. Ainsi, sachant que l'un de ses partenaires pour le shooting avait une terrible envie de le mettre dans son lit, il en joua et effectivement, Aomine vit rouge, le faisant sourire fièrement, surtout que ça lui valut une jolie _punition_ en rentrant à leur appartement.

En effet, pendant les vacances d'été, Aomine avait emménagé chez lui, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Et depuis, ça se passait plutôt bien, du côté domestique, bien que le bleuté ne sache pas ou plus exactement _ne veuille pas_ faire grand-chose.

Après qu'ils furent tous les deux diplômés, ils allèrent à la même fac, mais, dans des branches différentes, Aomine fit une filière pour entrer dans une école de police, tandis que Kise prit celle pour entrer dans une école de pilote. Toutefois, l'un comme l'autre continuait le basket et pour Kise, il n'avait pas arrêté sa carrière de mannequin pour autant, surtout qu'il devenait tellement célèbre, qu'il était connu internationalement.

Cependant, Aomine, lors de sa deuxième année à la fac, à la fin d'un match de basket, vit arriver un recruteur vers lui et celui-ci lui dit qu'il venait des USA et qu'il le voulait dans son équipe. C'est ainsi qu'ils partirent pour les Etats-Unis et qu'Aomine intégra l'équipe des Spurs et Kise devint l'idole de beaucoup d'américaines, mais aussi, d'américains, le ravissant, tout en faisant enrager Aomine.

Quelques années plus tard, ils finirent par se marier, au grand bonheur de leurs familles, qui firent le voyage, afin d'y assister. A la fin de la cérémonie, ils s'appelaient Aomine-Kise Daiki et Ryouta, les faisant frissonner d'excitation. Les médias étaient présents en petite quantité, vu que ce mariage était celui non seulement de la star montante du basket mais aussi du nouveau mannequin le plus célèbre de ces dernières années.

Après que leur situation soit devenue plus stable, ils firent une double demande d'adoption. En effet, quand ils étaient allés dans un orphelinat, parce que l'envie d'avoir des enfants s'était fait sentir, ils avaient repéré un frère et une sœur nommés Ryan et Ophelia, âgés respectivement de cinq et deux ans, et les petites têtes les avaient charmés directement. Ils étaient blonds aux yeux bleus, ironiquement. Seulement, leurs cheveux étaient un peu plus foncés que ceux de Kise et leurs yeux un peu plus clairs que ceux d'Aomine.

Ils eurent une réponse positive après presqu'un an, les laissant dans l'angoisse constante, mais finalement, ils en furent très heureux. Entre-temps, Kagami était arrivé aux USA et était entré dans la même équipe qu'Aomine, en tant que Small Forward, Aomine restant Power Forward et Ace de l'équipe, à son grand agacement. Avec lui, il avait emmené Kuroko, son petit-ami et le bleu-foncé avait été heureux de retrouver son ami de collège.

Ils les avaient soutenus jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient la réponse de l'orphelinat, ainsi, les deux nouveaux papas, décidèrent de faire de Kagami le parrain de Ryan et de Kuroko, celui d'Ophelia, tandis que la marraine de Ryan serait Momoi et celle d'Ophelia serait Akemi, chose qui n'avait pas vexé le moins du monde Hideko, qui était déjà marraine de Hainiko, la fille d'Akemi.

Quand les deux enfants arrivèrent, ils furent choyés par leurs pères et toute la petite famille vécut beaucoup de jours heureux, bien que certaines disputes venaient entacher d'autres jours. Aomine se dit, en regardant ses enfants, puis son mari, qui lui offrit un sourire au passage, que le bleu et le jaune allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

(1) Alors, Kise, je veux que tu ailles au milieu de la scène et que tu agisses aussi naturellement que possible.

(2) Parfait ! Maintenant, mets ta main gauche sur le chapeau et fais en sorte qu'il cache ton œil droit, voilà, c'est ça, juste comme ça. Maintenant, mets ton pied droit sur la chaise et son coude droit sur son genou, ta main sous ton menton, ton autre main sur ta taille. Voilà, juste comme ça, t'es génial ! Parfait !

**C'est donc ici que ça se termine :). J'espère que cet OS plutôt long vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire, ce serait le plus beau des cadeaux ;). **

**Bonnes vacances aux concernés, bonne chance à ceux qui ont passé le BAC, les épreuves de Première, qui ont eu des examens et attendent le résultat et aussi à ceux qui vont bientôt passer le Brevet ! **

**A bientôt ! :)**


End file.
